


【翻譯】【DW-12c】One last night(一篇完)(刀上有糖)

by Qiyicai623



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Regeneration, Romance, Sad, Song fic, Tumblr Prompt, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiyicai623/pseuds/Qiyicai623
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12跟Clara已經不再一起旅行了。但在這最後的一夜，Doctor(12)再度出現在她眼前。他們必須一同面對某件事物的終結。警告:這裡只有純純的虐。來自一個湯不熱上的一個歌曲小說建議:Vaults的「One last night」。<br/>12 and Clara have parted ways, but for one last night, the Doctor (12) returns to her. They both have to face that something is coming to an end. Trigger warning: Pure Sadness. From a tumblr prompt/song fic suggestion. "One last night" by The Vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻譯】【DW-12c】One last night(一篇完)(刀上有糖)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samstown4077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/gifts).
  * A translation of [Doctor Who - Whouffaldi - One last night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944530) by [Samstown4077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077). 



> [作者寫在前面(Notes)]:  
> 此篇獻給MissWinterseat。  
> 會寫這篇，是因為湯不熱上的misswinterseat 詢問我是否能用Vaults的「One last night」寫一篇短篇。我希望她現在很開心。不論妳心中有甚麼想法，都請怪她吧!因為這真的不是一個歡樂向的故事。 ( ;) )我在文章中引用了些歌詞，所以此篇最棒的部分並非我自己原創的。  
> -  
> ※【來自譯者的警告】:這篇有點夥伴中，Clara至上的感覺……嗯。(我也不知道怎麼說。)其實就一句話而已，大家不要太在意。(好不?QAQ  
> ※這次有一句想請大家幫忙_(:3 」∠ )_  
> 就是第二段粗體字的話，在此獻上原文: “I’m not made to be with you forever. We had our times. Fun one, sad ones, the running ones,”  
> ※「The Girl who never was.」這句我是直接放棄。我翻不出來……

[正文]: (※原文中的斜體字用粗體字表示。)  
Tardis曾經以無人能敵的方式支配著她的時間線。從她出生時開始，從她步入死亡時結束，這台時光機器拯救了所有時刻的她。  
他又再次送走了她。但這次背後沒有任何的犧牲存在，僅僅是要尊重她個人的選擇。他一點都不想知道何時她的生命會畫上句點，他也永遠禁止Tardis告訴他這個答案。  
-  
「絕不!」他生氣的注視著Tardis的中軸，兩條眉毛兇猛的站了起來。他依然在失去她後的憤怒跟痛苦中出不來。  
她告訴他:「我不能永遠跟你漫遊在這宇宙之中，你清楚這個事實的，Doctor。」而他也棄械投降了。  
在許多年的冒險之後，最終她自己接受了那血淋淋的事實，她終究只是一個人類。就算他擁有一個時光機器，但他沒有多大機會找回失蹤的Gallifrey，更無法反抗她是個人類的現實。  
「沒關係的，Doctor，」當時她握著手這麼對他說，「我不是被創造來與你永遠在一起的。我們各自有日子要過，快樂的，傷感的，還有正在進行中的(running ones)。」語畢，她笑了，但其中又有著無法掩飾的悲傷在那。兩種情緒糾纏在一起。  
-  
他完全沒注意到……她比之前老了一些。老了，但依然有著年輕的生命力可以回去過地球上的生活。還能找個伴侶，組個家庭……而這些都是他給不了她的。  
他承諾過他會回來看她。是的，他又再一次對離去的夥伴許下了這個承諾。但……這永遠是個謊言。他根本不想回來，他不想再承受一次心碎的痛苦。  
時光飛逝，期間他經歷了許多夥伴的到來跟離去。他愛著他們每一個人。並一如往常地，他們的離去使他的心一次次的淌血。但他們對他的重要性沒有一個可與Clara相比。她是他重生後第一個看到的人，她的臉被刻印在他的心上。她是他的最愛。  
-  
他有個跟他一樣個性固執的Tardis。Tardis永遠知道他心中在想甚麼。就在那一天，她無視了他的指令，重新讓自己在時空漩渦中奔馳。  
「你在做甚麼?」他對她的行為表示不解。當時他正躺在Tardis控制台下，修理某個一直爆出火花的東西。  
顯示屏上顯示出的Clara影像，就是他獲得的答覆。看到的那一瞬間，他就了解了她要做甚麼。他立刻變臉:「不!我告訴過你我不想這樣做!」  
驟響的嗡鳴聲告訴了他，她不想跟他耗在這個問題上。她索性直接將所有訊息以全息投影的方式投射在整個空間中。顯然他沒有任何一絲逃避的可能性，他必須面對Tardis為他做出的這個選擇。而他也服從了。  
「到底怎麼了?!」他不耐的咆哮。「這是不可能的!」  
Tardis呈現給他的日期，不應該會是她頭髮斑白、生命泉源枯竭的時候。「你一定弄錯了!」  
Tardis這次的反應是直接將墓地的影像秀給他看。  
「不，不!別給我看這個!」不願面對的他，轉過身背面影像，一隻手覆蓋住雙眼。但現在說甚麼做甚麼都已經太遲了，他改變不了任何事。  
時間能被重寫嗎?她的時間線能否被改變?這是他人生第一次，他懇求他的太空船帶他回到那個時間點，改變過去，避免一件很早就錯得離譜的事發生。他誠心誠意的懇求她。  
接著他對她大吼，脅迫她一點一點地將影像去除。最終房間回歸到它平常的模樣。然後，他哭了。  
-  
他清楚知道他所希望的，是永遠不可能發生的事。上一次他希望能這樣做時，是五次重生前的事了。那次他所面臨的事是Lucie的死亡。他願意付出極大的代價救回她的生命。因為當她為他而死時，他甚至不在現場!她給他最後的訊息他不曾忘過，有時他甚至會讓Tardis回放它。那些早年因為死亡而離開他的夥伴們，都是他心中最深的痛。  
-  
Tardis並沒有遵循他心中所想，她與他一樣了解關於時間線的所有危險。她永遠不會讓他改變過去。但她為他做了另一件事。  
伴隨著她特有的轟隆聲，她降落在Clara的起居室裡。  
「妳為何要這麼做?」他無力地、眼神迷茫地向她詢問。胸膛中一股疼痛感。  
一個Amy的投影在他的視野中出現。「我相信你很清楚背後的理由，Doctor。」  
再次看見他過去的夥伴，使他嘴角不禁上揚些許。他心知Pond夫婦早已逝去，但得知兩人活到很老才因死亡而分開讓他很欣慰。而且他能肯定，他們一定像還在他身邊時一樣快樂的過每一天。  
投影改變了。「甜心。」這次是River，看著她，他絕望地笑了。他已不再與她會面，當他從「有著蓬鬆頭毛」的自己重生成現在的他後，他們的人生就不再有交集。但她依然長存在他的心中。  
「任何美好的事物都有結束的時候，Doctor。」喔，這次是Charlie，The Girl who never was.當思及這種處境下時，又怎麼少的了她呢?  
「別了!夠了!」他命令Tardis停止。「我知道了…..」胸中的痛感已經愈來愈劇烈，他也非常清楚原因是甚麼。他很清楚這種疼痛感是甚麼樣的徵兆，而在他漫長的人生中，他第一次打算就這樣平靜地接受它。其實早在她離開他時，他心中就已經選擇了這條道路。當時他許下了承諾，如今就是要考驗他內心堅不堅定的時候了。  
-  
深吸了口氣，強迫自己掛上一個笑容後，他邁著搖晃不穩的腳步，走向Tardis的出口。這是最後一次了。  
他大喇喇地走出了Tardis，模樣一如他們還在一起穿梭在宇宙中的時候。她也…..一如往常地，雙手交疊在胸前，神情嚴肅地看著他。「Doctor!」他看到她在說完話後，整個面部表情都亮了。  
他隨意地將身軀倚在Tardis的門框上。「Clara!」他已經好幾年沒見到她了。而直到此時真正看到她時，他才明白自己到底有多思念她。  
「兩個星期!」她如是告訴他。  
「兩個星期?」他無法掩飾臉上的震驚。  
距離他們倆分開後，只過了兩個星期……嗯，以她的時間線來說，可能是吧。  
兩人就這樣一語不發，靜靜的凝視彼此。她看著他，也讀懂了他的情緒。她頓悟了為何他會來到這裡，又為何……會如此快地再度踏入她的生命裡。她用一個深呼吸來釋放心中的驚愕。  
當你的人生路突然就要走到終點，你會做甚麼?  
她吞了口水:「這麼快?」  
「是的。」他臉上是一抹悲傷的笑容。  
「原因?」  
「這點重要嗎?」不自然的笑了下後，他將她前額的一綹頭髮撥至耳後。  
「並不重要。」她溫和的笑了。她知道這是他最後一次來這裡，是為了見她，也是為了在所有美好的事物結束前，開始這最後一次的太空漫遊(原文: for a last run )。「但有一點很有趣就是了……」  
「……有興趣告訴我嗎?」  
「正巧我昨晚就有這個夢。我夢到我的生命力正在消亡……」她的視線越過了他，看向了Tardis裡面。「……但我身邊沒有任何人。」(譯者注-來自歌詞: I had this dream last night, that I was dying.But nobody was there.)  
Doctor伸手握住了她的手。「我會在那，我會永遠在那。如果……這最後的一夜就是我們所僅有的，」他握緊了她的手。天呀，他好懷念這一切。想念她，想念跟她在一起度過的所有日子!「那我們一定要痛快淋漓地過!」(譯者注-來自歌詞:And if one last night is all that we've been given, Let’s live it like we care!)  
-  
所以他帶著她去到所有時間跟空間中，離這裡很遠很遠的一處銀河。百萬個太陽誕生了百萬個晨曦。讓她見識了多到無法計數、繽紛多彩的宇宙星塵，以及人們時常只有在夢中才能見到的景色。他與她在控制室中起舞，兩人圍繞著Tardis的核心舞蹈。在他們細數過往一起冒險的日子時，嘻笑聲從未停過。當夜晚即將走到盡頭，他將她抱進懷裡，圈在他的雙手之間，用他心中期待已久的方式吻了她。  
「你很清楚你被我烙印在我的心上，」他輕觸了下她的胸膛後，他將她其中一隻手放上他的胸口，讓她感受他一次次的心跳。「在我人生的兩千年裡，沒有人能比的上你在我心中的地位。(原文: “In two thousand years, there was no one who deserved my love more than you.)我現在的這一個自己，更是僅僅屬於你一個人。之前我離開你時，我就許下了這一個承諾。如今我更堅定了我的想法。」  
「Doctor，但……」  
「Clara，如今說甚麼都太遲了。」他向她展示了他的手，金黃色的光芒在他指間跳躍，準備在幾個小時後就要一舉爆發。「我早在很久以前，就已經選擇了你。如果沒有了你，這日子也沒繼續過的意義了。讓即將到來，擁有新面孔的『我』繼續走我原本該走的路。我早已完成我這次重生該做的事了。」  
「那Gallifrey呢?你一直迫切渴望要找到它。」  
「我會的。Clara, my Clara.我以後會找到它的。」他與她一同走向她的房間，並伸手為她開了門。  
「……我們還能見得到彼此嗎?」眼淚已然自她的雙頰滑下。  
「不論你去哪，我都會跟隨在妳之後。」接著他給了她一個晚安吻。這一次闔上眼後，她將永遠無法再甦醒。造成這個結果的是個連他都沒有察覺到、沒有帶來任何痛苦的熱病。來自他們之前最後拜訪的一個星球。他們倆都受到了感染。但對於他而言，要奪走他的性命需要好幾年的時間。於她，僅僅是兩周的事。  
-  
他看著她在他懷中啜泣，臉上滿是淚痕地逝去。「我親愛的Doctor……」而當她身體的溫度仍然溫暖時，他再度將她的身軀往自己靠近了幾分。吐納間盡是她特有的香味。在他將整個房間永久地封住前，他用吻向她道別。他讓Tardis使她加入他們幾個小時前去的銀河星塵中的一員。  
正如之前的「他」所說的，每次重生就是他的一次死亡。但如今他很歡迎這樣的改變，因為他不能沒有她。而當那金黃色的光自雙手湧出時，他將雙手指向那新生的銀河。Clara早已在那等著他。  
這是他人生的最後一夜，時間與空間徹底在他眼前消失。  
-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 【終於輪到小齊我說話啦_(:3 」∠ )_】  
> 如果有人有在用湯不熱，這位作者的湯不熱是colepaldi-in-the-tardis喔^^  
> 我很喜歡這位作者喔!我是她的忠實讀者d(`･∀･)b  
> 話說我絕對是抖M才找這一篇來翻，翻到最後我自己也哭了QAQ  
> 覺得有在廣大同人引導下，在12c圈中陷到出不來的地步。  
> 是好是壞不知道( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )  
> 總之又為12xClara這個我最愛的BG做出貢獻感到非常開心(ﾉ>ωω


End file.
